Un Requiem per un Loud
by severcilla
Summary: Lincoln, l'unico ragazzo nella famiglia Loud, è diagnosticato con una malattia terminale. I dottori gli danno solo alcune settimane rimanenti, nel migliore dei casi. Come reagirà un ragazzo di undici anni quando scopre che morirà presto? E le sue sorelle? Resisteranno alle emozioni o cadranno a pezzi? Storia originale scritta da UnderratedHero / Original story by UnderratedHero
1. Inaspettato

RIASSUNTO COMPLETO:

La famiglia Loud non ha mai immaginato cosa stava accadendo a loro. Lincoln, l'unico ragazzo in una famiglia con dieci sorelle, è diagnosticato con una malattia terminale, Con niente rimasto da fare, i dottori gli danno solo due settimane rimanenti, nel migliore dei casi. Come reagirà un ragazzo di undici anni quando scopre che morirà presto? Cosa succederà quando lo scoprono le sue sorelle? La famiglia resisterà alle proprie emozioni o cadrà a pezzi? Una storia di dolore, perdita, famiglia, e di un ragazzo che deve affrontare la prova più dura dell'umanità: accettare la sua mortalità.

* * *

 _Salve, cari lettori. Questa è la traduzione in Italiano del mitico "Requiem for a Loud" di UnderratedHero (un grandissimo autore)._

 _N_ _ient'altro da dirvi, quindi iniziamo con la storia._

 _DISCONOSCIMENTO:A casa dei Loud (o "The Loud House", nella versione inglese) e i suoi personaggi non appartengono a me. Essi appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari_

 _(ENG) Hello, dear readers. This is the Italian translation of the legendary "Requiem for a Loud" by UnderratedHero (a great author)._

 _Nothing else to tell you, so let's start with the story._

 _DISCLAIMER: The Loud House(or "A casa dei Loud", in the Italian version) and his characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners_

* * *

 **Capitolo 1 - Inaspettato**

Fortunatamente, i vicini erano abituati alla grande confusione che succedeva ogni volta che la famiglia Loud andava da qualche parte nel van. Quella domenica mattina, prima che andarono al parco,era sempre come al solito.

"Prendo il posto davanti!"

"No, tu prendi il posto dietro!"

"Voglio il finestrino!"

"Questo sedile odora peggio di Lana!"

"Ehi, niente odora peggio di me!"

"MI piace questo sedile. La mancanza di spazio mi fa sentire come se fossi in una bara."

"Bel tentativo, Luna, ma io voglio il sedile dietro e lo otterrò."

"Non puoi sempre ottenere quello che vuoi, _sis_."

"Se non ti fai indietro adesso finirai come quel ragazzo che ha perso la mano sinistra e il piede sinistro."

"Wow, Luan, quello era troppo crudele."

(qui ci doveva essere una battuta di Luan, che ho saltato perché se veniva tradotta, perdeva il suo senso ironico)

Era una giornata soleggiata, con un cielo radioso senza nuvole. La calda brezza primaverile arrivò assieme al dolce profumo dei fiori e dell'erba, invitandoli a divertirsi all'aria aperta.

Niente in quella calda felice giornata sembrava prefigurare la terribile tempesta che stava per scatenarsi sui Loud.

Lincoln era seduto presso l'uscio di casa sua, guardando le sue sorelle praticamente combattere fino alla morte per un bel posto nel van. Ricordò con un sorriso quello che succedette solo qualche settimana fa quando il suo piano per ottenere il 'posto dolce posto' fallì completamente, finendo in una situazione simile. Le sue sorelle non lo avevano completamente perdonato dopo che lui aveva cercato di imbrogliarle. Quindi lui decise di starne fuori fino a quando loro si sarebbero calmate, e lui avrebbe semplicemente occupato il sedile rimanente. In quel modo, stava evitando ogni problema.

Inoltre, non si sentiva bene. Si sentiva davvero stanco da circa due giorni, agitandosi anche per il più piccolo sforzo e avendo un forte mal di testa. Lui ebbe assunto che era così perché ultimamente non dormiva bene, quindi l'ha scrollato di dosso. Ancora, ogni lotta che poteva evitare…

"Lincoln!" strillò Lola, creando un'interruzione nell'ecatombe femminile. "Perché sei seduto lì tutto solo?".

"Hai trovato un nuovo 'posto dolce posto'?" lo accusò Lana.

"N-No, niente affatto!" disse in fretta, vedendo le sue sorelle rapidamente avvicinarsi con intenzioni ostili.

"Stai bene?" chiese Luna, notando che lui non appariva energico come al solito.

"Sì, sto bene. È solo...che..."

"Lincoln, che cosa c'è?" disse Lori, impaziente.

Lui sospirò.

"Pensavo che voi eravate ancora arrabbiate con me dopo la faccenda del 'posto dolce posto', quindi ho deciso di aspettare che voi prendiate i vostri posti prima, e poi io prenderò l'ultimo rimasto."

Le sorelle Loud si guardarono tra loro. Lincoln ha avuto i suoi momenti da egoista, come quella volta che comprò una piscina solo per lui, ma alla fine era sempre quello che più gli importava delle sue sorelle. In qualche modo, sentendo dire che lui non voleva litigare, le ha aiutate a capire come poteva sembrare assurdo litigare per una tale sciocchezza.

"Dai, Lincoln, entriamo nel van prima che mamma e papà escano" disse Lori, avvicinandosi al suo fratello per portarlo alla portiera del van.

"Ma in che modo prendiamo i posti?" chiese Lincoln.

"Tutti voi, mettetevi in fila indiana, dalla più piccola alla più grande, e prendete i posti da davanti fino a dietro" ordinò Lori velocemente.

Senza discutere, tutti si misero in fila indiana ed iniziarono ad entrare in macchina, partendo da Lisa.

"Leni" sospirò Lori.

"Sì?" chiede la bionda, con un grande sorriso.

"Sei la seconda più grande."

"Sì, lo sono!"

"Ciò significa che vai DOPO tutti gli altri."

"Ok!" disse Leni, andando verso la fine della fila,permettendo le gemelle di entrare.

Lucy andò dopo loro, ma prima che Lincoln potesse entrare, Lori lo fermò.

"Lynn, ti dispiacerebbe entrare ora e lasciare il 'posto dolce posto' a Lincoln? Penso che se lo sia guadagnato...per questa volta."

"Ma io…!" Lynn si fermò a metà della sua frase, mentre Lori la guardava. "Volevo dire, certo, fratello! Te lo meriti."

Dopo averlo abbracciato e aver guadagnato un cenno da Lori, Lynn saltò a bordo. Lincoln fece un passo all'interno, e si girò per guardare la sua sorella maggiore.

"Grazie, Lori"

"Non c'è di che, stupidotto."

Dopodiché, le altre ragazze entrarono, giusto in tempo per i loro genitori che stavano uscendo di casa portando Lily. Entrarono nel van e, dopo aver messo la bambina nel suo seggiolino, il padre accese il motore.

"Lo sapete una cosa, ragazzi? Credo che voi abbiate battuto un record oggi. Non ho neanche finito di mettermi la camicia quando avete smesso di litigare! Di solito io e vostra madre ci impieghiamo circa quindici minuti per farvi calmare dopo che entriamo in macchina."

" E avreste impiegato più tempo questa volta!" disse Lana eccitante. "C'era un macello!"

"Ma poi ho visto Lincoln tutto triste all'uscio, e quindi abbiamo smesso di litigare", aggiunse velocemente Lola "Quindi, è grazie a ME che tutto è finito così presto. Mi potete ringraziare dopo."

"Cosa è successo, Lincoln?" chiese il Sig. Loud, guardando suo figlio attraverso lo specchietto.

Lincoln era sul punto di rispondere, ma Lucy lo precedette.

"Ci ha fatto capire come la nostra discussione era vana e senza senso; proprio come tutto ciò che facciamo nelle nostre vite è innocuo, perché non cambia il nostro destino finale, la morte."

"Troppo oscuro, _s_ _is_ " disse Luna.

"Lucy ha ragione...riguardo la prima cosa, la seconda era letteralmente troppo misteriosa...Lincoln non voleva litigare con noi per un posto qui, perciò si è fatto da parte. E ciò ci ha fatto capire quanto era stupida l'intera questione."

I genitori si guardarono tra loro, sorpresi da quello che Lori stava dicendo a loro.

"Wow, Lincoln, è stato veramente maturo" disse la Loud.

"Grazie, mamma" disse il ragazzo con un sorriso.

"Dico sul serio. Forse sei pronto per il tavolo dei grandi dopotutto."

"No non lo è", risposero le dieci sorelle in coro.

"Grazie per il supporto" disse Lincoln sarcasticamente. "Se io non sono al tavolo dei grandi è solo perché non mi sento ancora pronto per rinunciare al dessert. Se io volevo davvero essere lì, potrei farlo."

"Lincoln, è chiaro che non sei pronto per il tavolo dei grandi", disse Lynn, con un senso di superiorità.

"Basta così. Nient'altre discussioni fino a quando non raggiungiamo il parco", concluse il Sig. Loud, chiudendo la discussione corrente.

Mentre il caos dentro il van iniziava a formarsi, con le gemelle che litigavano fra loro, Luna con le sue cuffie al massimo volume e Lynn in cerca di una scusa per colpirlo, Lincoln iniziò a pensare a ciò che aveva detto sua sorella. Era vero che recentemente lui aveva fatto di tutto per passare al tavolo dei grandi e l'episodio era finito male, ma la realtà era che lui aveva sabotato se stesso. Comportarsi da grande era davvero noioso. Preferiva le battute, gli strilli e addirittura le battaglie di cibo che ha avuto al tavolo dei piccoli. Lui non voleva rinunciare a tutto ciò. Perché affrettarsi per andare al tavolo dei grandi? Era un bambino dopotutto.

Avrebbe avuto il tempo di crescere.

Fortunatamente, arrivarono al parco in pochi minuti. Mentre i loro genitori portarono Lily al più vicino recinto di sabbia, gli altri fratelli iniziarono ad allontanarsi. Lisa trovò un formicaio e iniziò a prendere appunti sul comportamento delle formiche. Lola e Lana andarono agli scivoli e alle altalene, provando ad andare d'accordo con il resto dei bambini della loro età. Lucy cercò un posto solitario dove nessuno poteva infastidirla mentre scriveva le sue poesie dark. Lynn iniziò a correre con il suo pallone da calcio fino a quando trovò due ragazzi che stavano facendo una partita e decise di unirsi a loro. Luna iniziò a suonare la sua chitarra sulla cima di una panchina, con un paio di persone che la stavano guardando, e Luan decise di filmare intorno a sé nel caso sarebbe successo qualcosa di divertente, come Luna fare un stage diving dritta per terra. Lori e Leni si sedettero sotto un albero. Mentre Lori era impegnata a messaggiare con Bobby, Leni si ritrovò circondata da un mucchio di ragazzi che provavano ad impressionarla e ad avere il suo numero.

Abbastanza stranamente, Lincoln si ritrovò da solo, con nessuna sorella che provava a prenderlo per fare qualcosa. Un po' preso alla sprovvista da quel fatto, decise di approfittarne facendo...che cosa, esattamente? Cosa dovrebbero fare i ragazzi di undici anni al parco con nessuno con cui giocare? Annoiato e senza un indizio riguardo a cosa doveva fare, lui decidette di iniziare a passeggiare, alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare.

Trascorse l'ora successiva camminando, ma non trovò niente da fare. Fece il giro di tutto il parco, cercando di evitare le sue sorelle, fino a quando trovò un albero solitario i cui rami erano perfetti per arrampicarsi. Solitamente, lui non era il tipo che si arrampicava sugli alberi, ma era così annoiato e l'albero appariva così allettante che decise di farlo comunque. Perciò lui si arrampicò, e una volta che aveva raggiunto la vetta, si riposò contro il tronco e guardò attraverso le foglie. Era così silenzioso lì, seduto sotto l'ombra della quercia, ad essere in grado di vedere chiunque mentre era nascosto da loro.

Quando il suo mal di testa ritornò – stava iniziando a far male più spesso, pensò-, decise di chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi. Non voleva addormentarsi, ma aveva trovato un luogo confortevole dove è riuscito a rilassarsi. Ancora, si chiedeva perché era l'unico che non aveva trovato niente da fare nel parco. Tutte le sue sorelle trovarono i loro luoghi in pochi secondi dal loro arrivo. Lisa, Lucy e Lori forse preferivano di più stare da sole indisturbate, ma le altre sorelle riuscirono ad andare d'accordo con persone che non conoscevano neanche se ci provavano. Un'emozione che Lincoln stava ultimamente provando ad ignorare gli venne in mente, una terribile sensazione che lui era l'unico a non essere bravo in niente tra le sue sorelle. Quel incidente con la teca dei trofei era ancora nella sua mente. Tutte le sue sorelle erano brave in qualcosa, e anche se la sua teca non era vuota, quel trofeo era solo un regalo dalle sue sorelle. Non era vero. Forse, dopotutto, non era bravo in niente.

Improvvisamente sentì un tonfo e sentì l'albero vibrare. Guardò giù e vide un pallone da calcio rimbalzare per terra, e una ragazza che lo stava prendendo.

"Stupidi ragazzi", disse la ragazza, calciando la palla un'altra volta contro l'albero. "Chi ha bisogno di loro comunque?"

Prese il pallone, ma questa volta lo sostenne contro il suo petto e si è adagiata contro l'albero.

"Lynn?" disse Lincoln in un sussurro, quindi lei non poteva sentirlo.

Lei appariva piuttosto triste, seduta con il pallone contro il suo petto. Lincoln era sicuro di averla vista giocare con un gruppo di ragazzi di circa la sua età. Il gioco era già finito? Avevano litigato? Lincoln pensò di scendere e parlare con lei, ma non era sicuro che fosse la migliore idea.

"Non ho bisogno di loro", borbottò Lynn. "Non voglio nemmeno giocare con loro. Lo posso fare da sola."

Lincoln percepì la tristezza nelle sue ultime parole. Sapeva quanto aveva provato sua sorella a mantenere il suo aspetto da ragazza dura, così per lei sembrare così triste, doveva essere un grosso problema. Lui finalmente decise di parlare con lei. Dato che non voleva far sapere a lei che stava ascoltando, lui scese dall'altra parte dell'albero, provando a non fare alcun rumore.

Si mise dietro Lynn, che non sapeva della presenza di suo fratello.

"Ehi, Lynn" lui disse alla fine, facendo spaventare sua sorella. "Ah! Ti sei spaventata!"

"Ehi!" si lamentò Lynn, sorridendo ai leggeri pugni che Lincoln le stava dando sul braccio. "Non è così che funziona! Non puoi semplicemente sbucare-dal-nulla-come-Lucy per spaventare gli altri!"

"Vabbè. Perché non stai giocando a calcio?" chiese lui, sapendo che questo poteva fa male un po' a sua sorella

Infatti, la faccia di Lynn si rabbuiò leggermente.

"Stavo giocando con alcuni ragazzi, ma mi hanno cacciata."

"Cosa? Perché?"

"Ai ragazzi non piacciono le ragazze che negli sport sono migliori di loro", disse lei, guardando dritto al pallone tra le sue mani. "Anche a scuola, cercano sempre di evitarmi. Non è colpa mia se sono così brava, lo sai! Se loro si allenassero duramente come faccio io allora anche loro sarebbero bravi, e loro non avrebbero paura di giocare con me!"

Lui notò come sua sorella sembrava rattristirsi, e decise di intervenire.

"Beh, se loro non vogliono avere una lezione da vicino su come giocare a calcio, sono affari loro. Chi ha bisogno di loro comunque?"

Lynn alzò gli occhi, con un timido sorriso sul suo viso.

"Grazie, Lincoln. Ma alcuni sport sono fatti per essere giocati da più di una persona."

"è per questo che sono qui."

Il gran sorriso che Lynn gli ha dato ha reso Lincoln davvero felice.

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Tiriamo qualche calcio al pallone?"

Lynn velocemente si alzò in piedi e calciò la palla in avanti.

Lincoln iniziò di nuovo a pensare alla sua mancanza di abilità e alla sua teca dei trofei quasi vuota. Forse, dopotutto, era bravo ad essere un fratello con le sue sorelle. Gli piacque molto quello che pensò. Gli piaceva l'idea che poteva rendere le sue sorelle felici. Forse, non era inutile come pensava che fosse.

Iniziò a giocare con Lynn, inseguendola intorno al parco, provando a prenderla e rubarle la palla. Ma lei era davvero brava, veloce e esperta, quindi lui poteva a malapena tenersi al passo con lei. Le poche volte in cui lui riusciva a rubare la palla la poteva tenere solo per qualche secondo prima che la perdeva di nuovo. Anche se non aveva la resistenza di sua sorella, tutti questi anni aiutandola ad allenarsi fecero il loro contributo e lui poteva solitamente resistere per circa venti minuti prima di stancarsi.

Ma quel giorno, appena dopo dieci minuti Lincoln si fermò, a malapena in grado di stare in piedi. Il suo cuore stava battendo incredibilmente veloce e forte, come se stesse provando di scappare dal petto. Lui stava respirando affannosamente, senza essere in grado di riprendersi dallo sforzo, e la sua testa lo stava uccidendo di nuovo. Lui non poteva credere di essere cosi debole dopo solo dieci minuti.

"Ok, Lynn, hai vinto. Possiamo giocare a qualcosa di più...immobile?"

"Devi allenarti, _bro_ ", disse lei, mentre faceva dei trick con la palla. "Stai lì. Facciamo passaggi lunghi, ok?"

"Ok...tu vai mentre io...provo a riprendere fiato..."

Lynn si allontanò di circa trenta metri, prima di preparare la palla.

"Ecco che arriva!"

Con un forte calcio, il pallone si alzò in aria, atterrando proprio di fronte a Lincoln. Dato che fermare la palla era il suo grande punto debole, barò e usò le mani per prenderla. Lynn gli urlò qualcosa riguardo che lui non stava facendo il portiere, ma lui la poteva sentire a malapena. Aveva le vertigini, anche se era una strana sensazione. Era come se tutto iniziò a muoversi al rallentatore. Lui poteva ancora sentire il suo battito martellare nel suo petto, come se il suo cuore non sapeva che non funzionava più.

"Dai! Calciala indietro!"

Con un grande sforzo, Lincoln riuscì a calciare la palla, ma non riuscì a darle tanta forza quanto voleva. La palla non si era neanche sollevata da terra. Scivolò completamente verso Lynn, che la fermò con la sua suola. Lui vide che lei stava dicendo qualcosa, ma questa volta non la sentì. Portò una mano in testa, che gli faceva male almeno quanto il suo petto. Non si ricordò di aver mai sentito così tanto dolore, e allo stesso tempo non era in grado di reagire correttamente. Era ancora in piedi, con lo sguardo perso, completamente stordito.

Vide Lynn calciare il pallone. Lui guardò che si avvicinava sempre di più, tutto al rallentatore. Sapeva cosa stava per accedere prima che accadesse, ma non poteva neanche pensare a schivarlo.

Con un tonfo, lui cadde all'indietro per terra, con la palla che gli rimbalzava proprio accanto. Sentì una botta sulla fronte, ma era indistinguibile dal dolore generale che stava provando. Non si poteva più muovere. Tutto ciò che poteva vedere era il cielo e qualche albero.

"Linc! Stai bene?" sentì, prima che la faccia di Lynn gli apparve davanti.

Lei appariva preoccupata.

"Lincoln, stai sanguinando! Mi senti? Lincoln?"

Sembrava che Lynn gli stesse scuotendo la spalla, ma lui non poteva rispondere. Tutto stava diventando sfocato.

"Perché il tuo naso sta sanguinando se ti ho colpito in fronte? Lincoln! Perché non rispondi?!" disse lei, scuotendolo vigorosamente "Lincoln! Lincoln! Lori! Luna! QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!"

Qualcuno arrivò in fretta, ma Lincoln non poteva vedere chi era. Tutto si oscurò, e lui velocemente svenne.


	2. Un'attesa snervante

_Vi chiedo davvero scusa se ci sono voluti due mesi per tradurre questo capitolo ma, in mezzo agli impegni di scuola, ho avuto poco tempo._

 _Perché io sono più piccolo dell'autore originale:ho 15 anni._

 _Forse alcuni potranno accettare indifferentemente questo fatto ma forse altri potrebbero un po' sorprendersi._

 _Ma in fondo, ogni età è giusta per cimentarsi nella scrittura e per me questa è un esperienza che mi permette di migliorare nel mio inglese e che permette a questa bellissima storia di essere più accessibile a tutti_

 _Comunque, andiamo con il capitolo!_

 _ _DISCONOSCIMENTO:A casa dei Loud (o "The Loud House", nella versione inglese) e i suoi personaggi non appartengono a me. Essi appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari__

 _ _(ENG) I really want to apologize if it took two months for translating this chapter but, w_ _ith_ _my school_ _life, I've had not much time.__

 _ _Because I'm younger than the original author:I'm fifteen.__

 _ _Maybe some people can accept indifferently this fact, but some other people may be a bit surprised__

 _ _But actually, each age is ok for compete_ _in writing and for me it's an experience that allow me to improve my English_ _and allow to make this beautiful story more accessible to everyone__

 _ _However, let's go with the chapter!__

 _ _DISCLAIMER: The Loud House(or "A casa dei Loud", in the Italian version) and his characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners__

* * *

 **Capitolo 2 - Un'attesa snervante**

Generalmente, le sorelle Loud e i luoghi silenziosi non andavano molto d'accordo; anche per definizione erano abbastanza opposte. Loro erano delle giovani, energiche ragazze che lo stile di vita le ha fatte diventare rumorose. Raramente si ritrovarono con niente da fare, e le loro attività tendevano a tentare la pace ovunque fossero. Questo spiegava parzialmente perché si sentivano così male. Tante ore sedute lì, bisbigliando, e senza niente da fare ma l'attesa le stava interessando. Comunque, erano più interessate dal fatto che loro erano nella sala d'attesa dell'ospedale con nessuna notizia dai dottori.

Lori guardò il suo telefono. Un quarto alle quattro. Erano arrivate all'ospedale almeno cinque ore prima. Apparentemente, Lincoln e Lynn stavano semplicemente giocando a calcio quando lui fu colpito dritto in testa dalla palla, e poi svenne. Quando lei non poteva svegliarlo, Lynn andò nel panico e iniziò ad urlare in cerca di aiuto. Alcune persone si riunirono per aiutarla e chiamarono rapidamente un'ambulanza. Lola e Lana videro un piccolo gruppo di persone che sembrava stessero guardando qualche incidente, quindi andarono là, curiose. Quando scoprirono che era Lincoln, comunque, corsero per avvertire i loro genitori, separandosi per trovarli più facilmente.

Lori stava provando a tenere lontana Leni da alcuni punk in-disperato-bisogno-di-attenzione quando vide Lana. La piccola stava correndo e gridando in cerca dei genitori. Stava anche piangendo. Preoccupata, la sorella maggiore andò da lei.

"Lana, cosa è successo?!", chiese Lori, guardando per una ferita.

"L-lui sta s-sa-sanguinando e...e...n-non si sv-sveglia", disse Lana singhiozzante, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere lungo le sue guance mentre provava a pulirsi il naso.

"Chi sta sanguinando?!"

"L-Li-Lincoln!", rispose, prima di buttarsi tra le braccia della sua sorella maggiore.

Lori trascinò letteralmente Leni via dai ragazzi, correndo dove Lana la stava guidando. Quando arrivarono, il cuore di Lori saltò un battito o due quando vide il suo fratello minore steso immobile per terra, chiaramente incosciente, con un rigagnolo di sangue che gli scendeva dal naso.

I genitori erano già là, con Lola, Lily, e Lisa, che cercavano di calmare una Lynn isterica. Lei stava provando a dire a loro cosa è successo, ma il pianto e il borbottio rendevano impossibile capirla. Un momento dopo, Luna, Lucy e Luan arrivarono, avendo visto la commozione nel parco. Le dieci sorelle erano tutte spaventate e mortalmente preoccupate. I loro genitori non erano molto meglio, ma provarono a calmarle. Fortunatamente, l'ambulanza arrivò molto presto, e portarono immediatamente Lincoln al più vicino ospedale.

Appena entrarono all'ospedale. Il tempo si rallentò. Ogni minuto diventava una piccola eternità. Quasi un'ora dopo essere arrivati, un dottore finalmente si avvicinò per dire come stava Lincoln. Il povero uomo rapidamente si ritrovò con le spalle al muro quando le dieci sorelle lo avevano circondato, chiedendo riguardo le condizioni del loro fratello. Lisa addirittura prese il blocco note del dottore e iniziò a leggere i risultati del test da sé quando il Sig. Loud le chiamò e loro lasciarono il dottore da solo. Di nuovo in grado di respirare, il dottore spiegò che Lincoln era stabile ma anestetizzato. Dovevano ancora scoprire la causa dello svenimento, quindi il dottore chiese il permesso per fare alcuni ulteriori test. I genitori erano d'accordo, e chiesero quando potevano essere in grado di vederlo. Il dottore disse che dovevano aspettare per il completamento dei test e per la fine degli effetti della droga. Il tutto poteva durare un paio d'ore.

Quindi i Loud si misero comodi in sala d'attesa e aspettarono. E aspettarono. E aspettarono. Cinque lunghe ore di silenzio, ad essere preoccupati a non finire. Lori si guardò attorno. Leni si stava specchiando in uno specchio portatile, ma la sua mente era chiaramente da qualche altra parte. Luna aveva il braccio sopra le spalle di Lynn. Lynn si stava abbracciando le sue ginocchia contro il suo petto. Luna e Luan stava provando a tirarla un po' su, ma anche loro due erano abbattute. Quest'ultima non aveva detto una singola battuta da quando erano lì. Lucy aveva uno dei suoi romanzi di vampiri, aperto alla stessa pagina da mezz'ora, mentre Lisa stava elencando ad alta voce tutte le possibili cause dello svenimento di Lincoln e le rispettive cure. Le gemelle, nel frattempo, erano ancora spaventate dall'immagine della faccia incosciente del loro fratello, coperta di sangue. Lola stava riposando la testa sulla spalla di sua sorella, senza che le importava che i suoi capelli erano vicini al cappello sporco di Lana.

Lori sospirò e guardò il suo telefono di nuovo. Le quattro meno dieci, e cinque nuovi messaggi da Bobby. Lui voleva sapere cosa stava accadendo. Lei disse che ancora non sapevano niente. Lui mandò un'emoji triste e le disse che appena poteva uscire dal lavoro sarebbe andato all'ospedale per vederla. Disse inoltre che anche Ronnie Anne era davvero preoccupata, e che anche lei voleva vedere Lincoln.

Lei stava per dirgli che probabilmente non era una buona idea quando lo stesso dottore di prima uscì da una porta. Le sorelle si alzarono, ma il loro padre le fermò prima che potessero fare qualsiasi cosa. Si avvicinò al dottore, con la sua moglie.

"Quindi, dottore, ci sono novità?"

"Bè, innanzitutto ancora non siamo sicuri riguardo a cosa lo ho portato qui, ma almeno sappiamo che non è un'infezione."

"Questa è una cosa buona, vero?"

"Potrebbe. Lui sta reagendo bene alle medicazioni, e ciò è sempre una cosa buona. È ancora troppo presto per le analisi del sangue di darci qualcosa, ma avremo presto la TAC pronta, e probabilmente potremo scartare condizioni più gravi."

"Ok" disse il Sig. Loud, abbracciando sua moglie "Come sta?"

"è per questo che sono venuto qui. Si è svegliato qualche minuto fa. Era molto confuso, sono stato capace di calmarlo. Vuole davvero vedervi. Ma è davvero stanco" aggiunse il dottore, guardando di traverso alle ragazze "quindi forse sarebbe meglio se noi non...intendo...se noi possiamo..."

"Tenere le ragazze tranquille e non disturbarlo" lo aiutò la Loud.

"Si. Esatto. Potete vederlo, ma attentamente, e in silenzio."

"Ok. Grazie, dottore."

Il medico tornò alla porta, aspettando di essere seguito dai Loud. Ma prima di ciò, il Sig. Loud parlò alle figlie.

"Allora, ragazze, ascoltatemi. Adesso andiamo a vedere Lincoln MA se anche solo una di voi alza la voce o fa qualcosa che può turbarlo o infastidirlo, sarete tutte buttate fuori dalla stanza. Capito?"

"Sissignore" risposero.

"Probabilmente sarà stanco, quindi calmatevi. Provate a non disturbarlo e non abbracciatelo troppo forte."

"E non toccate niente" aggiunse la Loud

Una volta che promisero come si dovevano comportare, le sorelle attraversarono la porta e alla fine riuscirono ad arrivare all'ala delle stanze. Seguirono il dottore attraverso il lungo corridoio, con porte a entrambi i lati. Le ragazze stavano disperatamente cercando la stanza di Lincoln, come se temevano che il dottore l'avesse persa. Guardavano attraverso ogni porta aperta, e mentre continuavano ad andare, si sentivano sempre più nervose.

L'interminabile corridoio era estremamente silenzioso. I passi delle ragazze risuonavano sui muri, interrotti solo dalle poche conversazioni tra le infermiere che portavano le medicine e gli attrezzi medici. Passarono presso molte stanze occupate. Alcuni pazienti sembravano in realtà felici, guardando la TV o leggendo un libro nei loro letti, ma c'erano altri pazienti che apparivano come se stessero provando dolore, o erano terribilmente stanchi.

Lori pregò che il suo fratello stesse bene.

"Eccoci", disse alla fine il dottore, camminando nella stanza. "Ehi, bello. Ho trovato qualcuno in sala d'attesa. Credo che vorrebbero vederti. Entrate."

La famiglia entrò, e Lori tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Lincoln era seduto sul suo letto, con un tiepido sorriso sul suo viso. Se non fosse per la benda sul suo braccio – da dove probabilmente hanno preso il campione di sangue – e il fatto che stava indossando un camice, lui stava semplicemente sul letto della sua stanza.

"Mamma, papà!" disse eccitante, alzandosi dal letto.

"Lincoln, che cosa ti ho detto?" chiese il dottore, accigliandosi. Il ragazzo si sedette di nuovo, con i piedi che penzolavano dal lato del letto.

"Che non devo alzarmi" rispose Lincoln, un po' imbarazzato.

"Oh, tesoro" disse la Loud, avvicinandosi con Lily sulle sue braccia "Sono così felice di vedere che stai bene."

"Come ti senti?" chiese il Sig. Loud.

"Bene. La testa non mi fa più male."

"Mi ha detto che ultimamente aveva forti mal di testa, assieme a problemi a dormire. Lo sapevate?" chiese il dottore.

"Cosa? No, non lo sapevamo… Lincoln, perché non ce l'hai detto?"

"Non… non lo so… pensavo che non fosse niente" disse il ragazzo, giocando nervosamente con le sue dita "Credo che io non volevo farvi preoccupare di qualcosa che pensavo non fosse niente"

"Lincoln, ce le devi dire queste cose. Sapremo decidere se è il caso di preoccuparsi o meno" disse la Loud, mentre cercava di far evitare a Lily di tirare i capelli di Lincoln.

Le parole sembravano un po' più severe di quello che lei intendeva, e Lincoln guardò giù.

"Mamma, non sgridare Lincoln" intervenne Lori, avvicinandosi al suo fratello e dandogli un sorriso incoraggiante "Ehi, Linc."

"Ciao, Lori" disse felicemente lui "Sembri… stanca."

"Bè, è stata una lunga giornata…"

Lincoln stava per dire qualcosa, ma sentì qualcuno tirargli il camice. Quando guardò giù, vide Lana e Lola che lo stavano guardando con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e con le labbra tremanti.

"Starai bene?" chiese Lola, quasi impercettibile.

"Guarisci presto, Lincoln, ti prego" disse Lana, abbracciandogli la gamba.

Lincoln accarezzò i loro capelli, provando a confortarle. Il dottore si scusò, e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando la famiglia da sola.

"Ragazze, ragazze, non vi preoccupate. Sto bene. Il vostro fratellone starà bene. Non c'è bisogno di essere preoccupate."

"Bè, siamo tutte preoccupate, _bro"_ disse Luna, avvicinandosi anche lei "Siamo state abbastanza spaventate, sai."

"Oh, ragazze, mi… mi dispiace."

"Aspetta, Lincoln è dispiaciuto? Che cosa ha fatto?" chiese Leni, confusa come sempre.

"Credo che il nostro fratello stia esprimendo una sensazione ingiustificata ed esagerata di rimpianto che proviene da qualche forma di colpa per averci fatto preoccupare riguardo alla carenza di certezze riguardo al suo stato di salute post-traumatico-e-post-svenimento" provò a spiegare Lisa, mentre si aggiustava i suoi occhiali con il suo dito indice destro

"Figlio, non devi chiedere scusa per nessuna cosa. Non è colpa tua" lo rassicurò il Sig. Loud.

"Lincoln non è l'unico che si sente in colpa per qualcosa che non dovrebbe" disse Lucy "Anche Lynn lo è"

Tutti si girarono per guardare Lynn. Infatti, mentre le altre ragazze si erano avvicinate al letto del loro fratello, Lynn era in piedi con le spalle al muro, con le braccia incrociate sul suo ventre, come se si stava abbracciando da sola senza rendersene conto.

"Lynn?" chiese la madre.

"Lynn, tu non hai fatto niente di male" la rassicurò Lincoln "Lo sai, vero?"

Lynn guardò per terra, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Luna le si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Lynn, sto bene, davvero. Per favore, non sentirti male."

La ragazza continuò a fissare per terra per qualche momento. Poi spinse violentemente la mano di Luna da sopra la sua spalla e inizio ad avanzare rapidamente verso Lincoln, accigliandosi e con i pugni chiusi. Sia Lincoln che Lori riconobbero immediatamente il suo linguaggio del corpo. Era lo stesso che ha sempre usato quando stava per prendere a pugni in faccia a qualcuno. La sorella maggiore provò a fermarla, ma la madre la fermò a sua volta. Lori guardò Lynn confusa, ma la Loud semplicemente sorrise e disse a lei di guardare.

Lynn si fermò proprio davanti a Lincoln, con le gemelle che stavano ancora abbracciando le sue gambe, guardando sconcertate la loro sorella. Lynn rimase in piedi per qualche secondo. Improvvisamente, afferrò Lincoln. Lui credeva che lei stava per immobilizzarlo, ma finì con essere completamente sorpreso quando realizzò che Lynn gli stava semplicemente dando un abbraccio. Un tenero, soffice abbraccio che era completamente insolito per una come lei.

Prima che Lincoln potesse reagire, anche Lori lo abbracciò. E poi Luna, e poi Leni. Ben presto, lui si ritrovò circondato dalle sue sorelle, stando al centro di un abbraccio di gruppo. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, con i loro genitori che guardavano felicemente.

"Ragazze, lasciate Lincoln respirare"

Le ragazze indietreggiarono un po' e, dopo aver lasciato la loro presa, sembravano tutte più rilassate. Presero alcune sedie che trovarono nella stanza – e alcune dalla stanza vuota che era accanto – e si sedettero intorno al letto, mentre provavano ad iniziare una conversazione. Anche se stavano mantenendo la loro promessa di tenere le loro voci basse, tutte volevano parlare con Lincoln, e lui non riusciva a capirne nemmeno una.

"Ragazze, tranquille. Il dottore ha detto che ci vorrà un po' prima che arrivino i risultati, non c'è bisogno di avere fretta".

Lincoln vide chiaramente che Luan aprì bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse velocemente.

"Luan, vuoi dire una barzelletta, vero?" disse Lincoln

"Oh, no, no" disse lei, anche se non ci credeva nessuno "Voglio dire, ora non è il momento delle barzellette..."

"In realtà, sono piuttosto annoiato. Mi servirebbe un comico sollievo" insistette lui, coni un sorriso.

"Coraggio, Luan, dì pure" disse Lori.

Dato che insistevano, Luan smise di contenersi.

"Bè, mamma e papà hanno ragione, non c'è bisogno di avere fretta, dobbiamo solo essere PAZIENTI!"

Ci fu un piccolo silenzio dopo che la battuta fu detta, che era qualcosa a cui Luan era abituata. Quello a cui lei non era preparata era vedere Lincoln chiudere gli occhi e il suo petto che stava iniziando ad avere degli spasmi.

"Lincoln, stai bene?" chiese Lynn, preoccupata della possibilità che lui si stesse agitando di nuovo.

Lui si coprì il viso con una mano. Il suo petto era decisamente in preda alle convulsioni.

"Lincoln? Cosa succede?"

Lui finalmente guardò, sorridendo.

"Pazienti" ripetè lui, prima che iniziò a ridere.

Le ragazze lo guardarono sbalordite per qualche secondo, prima che anche Luna iniziasse a ridere. Si guardarono tra loro, e uno per uno risero tutti, sempre più forte, fino a piangere.

I genitori stavano guardando tutta la scena, e quella immagine sarebbe rimasta stampata nelle loro menti come una polaroid. Stava per essere, dopotutto, l'ultima volta che la famiglia avrebbe avuto un bel momento.

Continuarono a parlare per un bel po', fino a quando la porta si aprì e il dottore entrò, con varie annotazioni e alla mano quella che sembrava una radiografia. Le ragazze per poco non si contenevano dal circondare il dottore di nuovo.

"Scusatemi, potrei parlare privatamente con voi, Sig. e Loud?" chiese il medico, indicando fuori dalla porta.

"Certo. Torneremo subito, amore" disse La Loud a Lincoln, prima di dare Lily a Lori e di uscire dalla stanza con suo marito e con il dottore.

Ovviamente, appena la porta si richiuse, tutte le dieci sorelle vi erano accanto, provando a sentire di cosa stavano parlando gli adulti.

"Cosa stanno dicendo?" chiese Lana, mettendo il suo orecchio contro la porta.

"Shh" sibilò Luan "Non riusciamo a sentire se parli"

"Shh, non sentiamo niente se tu le dici di fare silenzio" disse Lola.

"Non vedete che non riusciamo a sentire niente se continuate a parlare!" si lamentò Lynn.

"Ragazze, sarà meglio tenere il volume basso, o..." iniziò Lincoln.

"Stai zitto!" gridarono tutte le sorelle, girandosi per guardarlo.

In quel momento la porta si aprì, mostrando i loro genitori, non completamente sorpresi di trovare le ragazze che provavano ad origliare. Rimasero paralizzati per un istante, prima di sorridere ed assumere pose casuali. Le ragazze credevano di stare per ricevere qualche tipo di sgridata, ma il Sig. Loud sospirò appena.

"Ragazze, salutate Lincoln" disse alla fine "Lori, portale a casa."

"Cosa?" dissero le ragazze all'unisono.

"Ma siamo appena entrati!"

"Non sappiamo neanche come sta!"

"È troppo presto!"

"Voglio stare con Lincoln!"

"SILENZIO!"

Furono tutte colte alla sprovvista dall'urlo del loro padre. Si alzò una mano sulla testa, massaggiandosi le tempie.

"Ragazze, domani avete scuola e si sta facendo tardi. Andate a casa, cenate e andate a letto presto. Vostra madre e io resteremo qui. Lori, portale a casa."

"Ma papà..."

"Portale. A. Casa."

Era da un po' di tempo che Lori non aveva visto suo padre così nervoso. Sembrava controllarsi dal non urlare contro di loro, ed era davvero preoccupante. Cosa aveva detto il dottore? Perché il padre era così? Finchè voleva stare vicino al suo fratello fino a quando le sorelle sarebbero state sicure al 100% che lui stava bene, Lori capì che litigare avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

"Coraggio, ragazze, salutate Lincoln."

Con Lori che si arrese, le altre sorelle guardarono in basso, sconfitte. Una per una salutarono Lincoln, abbracciandolo, dandogli un bacetto sulla guancia e desiderandogli il meglio. Lui disse a loro che tutto sarebbe andato bene con un gran sorriso sul suo viso. Un minuto dopo, Lori guidò le sorelle al parcheggio dell'ospedale. Entrarono nel van, senza neanche pensare quali erano i loro posti. Mentre stava controllando la cintura del seggiolino di Lily, Lori pregò silenziosamente che il suo fratello stesse bene.

Nella stanza, la Loud stava provando a calmare suo marito.

"Forse sono stato troppo duro con loro" stava dicendo il Sig. Loud

"Non preoccuparti, caro. Lo sanno che siamo ansiosi"

"Mi dispiace per l'intera situazione" disse il dottore "Ma penso che era meglio parlare prima con voi"

Si avvicinò a un apparato sul muro. Lincoln pensò che si trattava di un qualunque schermo luminoso, ma ricordò di aver guardato programmi e film dove i dottori usavano quei apparati per vedere le radiografie più chiaramente.

"Ancora non abbiamo il risultato dell'esame del sangue. Ma…abbiamo la TAC" disse il dottore, senza guardare Lincoln o i suoi genitori.

"E?" chiese la Loud.

Il medico, proprio come Lincoln pensò, mise la TAC sullo schermo. Lincoln non sapeva cosa stava guardando. Molti segni offuscati e alcuni punti bianchi di qua e di là; forse erano circa sei punti bianchi, tutti molto piccoli. Il ragazzo notò che la linea esterna offuscata aveva la forma della sua testa, vista da sopra. Il dottore contemplò la reazione di Lincoln e dei suoi genitori senza dire niente. Sembrava quasi che il dottore si aspettava che loro capissero senza il bisogno di spiegare.

Certamente Lincoln non comprese, ma i genitori sembravano di sì.

"È-è…? No…Può essere…?" disse il padre, guardando incredulo lo schermo.

"No...No, no..." ripetè la madre, coprendosi la bocca.

Lincoln iniziò a preoccuparsi. Sua madre lavorava in un istituto medico. Sì, era uno studio dentistico, ma questo le permetteva la capacità di leggere le radiografie, giusto? Perché era così scioccata?

"Mamma?" la chiamò Lincoln, ma lei era persa nel suo sguardo, ripetendo le stesse parole ancora e ancora.

"No...No..."

"Papà? Co-cosa c'è? Cos'è? Cosa ho?"

Notando che i genitori del ragazzo erano in stato di shock, il dottore si avvicinò lentamente a Lincoln. Si piegò fino a quando era occhio-ad-occhio con lui ed esitante gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma era chiaramente alla ricerca delle giuste parole da dire. Alla fine fece un lungo respiro e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Mi dispiace, Lincoln"


End file.
